Lavi's Little Game
by Miladys
Summary: Welcome to Lavi’s stupid little game.. *grin evilly* theme : prank. I’m sorry for misspell and bad grammar. Yullen week! XD


**Yeah .. ! Yullen week!! Today's theme is "prank". Suddenly, I got a stupid idea on this theme.. *smirk* enjoy it..**

**Summary: Welcome to Lavi's stupid little game.. *grin evilly* theme : prank. I'm sorry for misspell and bad grammar. Yullen week! XD**

**Pairing : yuuxallen (dear me .. of course ..)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own man.. (even if I want to own it..) it belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sensei ..**

**

* * *

  
**

Lavi's Little Game

As usually, Kanda came to cafeteria to breakfast and order a soba before he heard someone called his first name.

" Yuu-chan ~ .."

" Shut the fuck up! Don't call me that way , baka usagi ! "

" Yeah.. yeah .. I love you, too .. anyway, come with me !" , Lavi dragged Kanda to a table where Allen , Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda have sit down. On the top of the table, there're six cakes which make Kanda felt suspicious.

" What do you want , usagi ? " , Kanda glared to Lavi.

" Calm down Yuu-chan. I just prepared a fantastic game called "Roulette Russia", do you ever hear about it ? you should try this game. "

" Nope and I don't care .."

Lenalee chuckled a little , " oh come on Lavi , just give up !"

"Hell no ! well since you don't know about it, I'll explain you. I put secret ingredients on two of these cakes. Then, what we have to do is chose one of these cakes and eat it in one bite. Got it ?"

" Secret ingredients ? what is it ?" , surprisingly , Kanda felt curious.

Lavi smirked and chuckled , " wasabi, tabasco, and coffee .."

" What the hell ?! you'll kill the one who get that stupid poisonous cake! I won't play this game !"

" Oh come on Lavi , like Lenalee said, just give up.. Kanda won't dare to play this game.", Allen suddenly spoke up. He glanced at Kanda who glare at him.

" I won't dare to play this stupid game ? in your dream moyashi .. i'll play it .."

" Cool! Kanda join the game! Now, I'll explain the special rule .. the one who get the stupid poisonous cake (lol) will get punishment." , after everyone nodded, the game begin ..

†+++++++†

Everyone already chewed their cake. So who are the one who got the poisonous cake ?

Lavi ? nope ..

Lenalee ? she looked alright ..

Miranda ? she was crying, but she wasn't ..

Krory ? he was smiling, so he wasn't ..

Then the one who get the "special" cakes are ..

" Arggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh ........... !!!!!!!! " , Kanda and Allen.

" Oh shit !!! it taste gross !! hot !!!!!! " , Kanda's yell echoed the whole room.

" Oww bloody hell !! Lavi you go far to much !! god !! it's burning on my throat !!", Allen was yelling as loud as Kanda. And made their friend's laughter go louder.

" Hahahaha .. so it feels delicious , right ?", Lavi smiled innocently.

" I'll kill you Baka Usagi !! ", both of them yelled same words.

" Nah, whatever. So, both of you will get punishment. And the punishment is .. " , Lavi thought for a while. " I want both of you .. kissing." , everyone can saw Lavi grin evilly after said that words.

" What ?!", Kanda little bit shocked.

" We ..? a-a.. at least, let me drink Lavi" , Allen was blushing wildly.

"Nope .. I won't let you do anything else before both of you do it."

" Tch .. " , suddenly , Kanda pushed his lip to Allen roughly. Allen gasped a little and Kanda took advantage on it as he forced his tongue to Allen's mouth. Kanda kissed him passionately and make Allen moaned a little. It seems they forgot if their friends watched them.

" Wow " , they just said one word. Then, Kanda and Allen break up their kiss.

" Oh god Kanda , I don't know that you are such a good kisser. I want taste it .. ", Lavi teased Kanda.

" Don't be fool , baka usagi." , and their laughter started once again. But they noticed something wrong with Allen. He looked pale and light green(?).

"Moyashi-chan .. ? what happened to you ? ", Lavi asked.

" I think, I want to vomit .. ugh.."

" What ?! baka usagi ! do you really put poison on it ?! "

" No!! of course I'm not !! "

" No , it's because .. the kiss .. ", now Allen looked paler.

" The kiss ??" , they burst a laughter and make Allen snapped.

" Can all of you imagine how it taste when you kissing with somebody and you can felt wasabi, tabasco , and coffee mix up with your saliva ?!! it gross like hell !! I hate you Lavi !! ", without a second, he ran out from the cafeteria.

" I love you too Allen !", they all chuckled.

* * *

**Don't ask me how can I get this idea .. lol .. but i like it .. I think they're lot of grammar mistaken. I'm truly sorry .. if you want to , please tell me which one is wrong .. oh , I hope all of you know about the "Roulette Russia" game.. and I hope I'm not misspell it.. T_T **

**R&R please ? **


End file.
